


Baker Street at Night

by watsonholmes



Series: Daddy Sherlock and His Jawn [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, First Time Blow Jobs, Frottage, Kid John, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shota, Shota John, Shotalock, Underage Sex, shotajohn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 10:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1646105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watsonholmes/pseuds/watsonholmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He once believed that once he had John that way, he'd gain control of his mind palace again. How naïve he was. Now that Sherlock knew almost everything that he wanted, all he could think about was more more more!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baker Street at Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction that explores a sexual relationship between an underaged John (ShotaJohn) and a normal age (adult) Sherlock.
> 
> Proceed with caution.  
> Disclaimer below.

Sherlock was a man possessed! He couldn't get enough of John, the taste of him, the feel of him so hot and tight inside, the sight of him as he lay underneath Sherlock so open and so submissive. He couldn't possibly stop. He thought back to his old drug habit. He was in total control of it, of his needs, of how much he wanted. But this, John. John was a drug to Sherlock. His body so intoxicating, the thought of it makes Sherlock's knees weak, his cock swelling with want. John was all he could think of, his baby. He longed to taste John that it kept him awake nights on end, imagining penetrating John's tight hole; imagining the sweat that would make John's body glow; imagining the sounds he'd make from all the pleasure that he experienced under his Daddy's hands and tongue and cock. He once believed that once he had John that way, he'd gain control of his mind palace again. How naïve he was. Now that Sherlock knew almost everything that he wanted, all he could think about was more _more more_! John's small body should be worshipped. And he thanked the gods whoever was listening or if ever someone was listening for giving him John.

Oh John, how he begged for his Daddy. How he wanted to please his Daddy. Sherlock cannot get enough.  He felt like a god, the way John looked at him. Everyone thought Sherlock vain, but they have no idea. He relished in the feeling of being the only one for _his_ only one—the one beacon of light. Sherlock was just as enthralled as John. He regarded no other human as more than an idiot. He despised those who try so hard to be significant, those who wanted to make a difference. He pitied those who wanted to be good or beautiful or successful. Nothing in this world had value. What Sherlock wanted most is stimulation, to take him away from this dreadful inane plane of existence. That’s the main reason he turned to drugs. It gave him an out, even for just a few peaceful moments.

But John. _John._ Now that he had John, he found the world not as dreadful or boring. Whatever was important to john was important to him. John made him feel whole. He gave John the love he never felt, nor wanted. In turn, John gave him meaning. Now, he had to care for another human being. He barely cared for himself before—anyone who saw him knew that. John deserved the world and Sherlock has made it his mission to give him just that. He took care of John just as he would handle anything else, head-on and unrelenting until he got what he wanted. This time, though, he knew he would not stop right until his last breath. This time, there was love, and warmth, and fulfilment.

 

It’s been two weeks since Sherlock had taken their relationship an unconventional turn. He wanted to pursue a sexual relationship with his boy. So he did. He knew of the moral and legal repercussions it entailed, however, he never did care for such things. Besides, he was doing this because he loved John so dearly. Sherlock wouldn’t do anything John didn’t want to do. Luckily, John wanted to explore this new adventure just as much as his daddy did.

On the outside, nothing was different, no one would think anything odd happened. Of course, nothing really did. They were still the weird Sherlock and John people knew. The only thing that differed was when the doors of their flat in Baker Street were closed. Late at night, they would become one, forming a union lovers knew so well. Soft moans and grunts could be heard; the air smelled of sex. Their lovemaking made air hot, leaving no doubt what had just transpired. They did it as often as they wanted; and everywhere they wanted it to be.

The first few days after Sherlock took John’s virginity was a time for taking care of John. His bruises were dabbed with ointment, warm baths were drawn to alleviate John’s soreness. Sherlock joined his baby to wash him and tend to him. He felt like a mother hen trying to look out for John and meet John’s every need even before John voiced it.

He was fascinated at how resilient his little boy was. While he was healing, John would ask him questions about the things he felt while they were making love. Sherlock patiently answered each of John’s questions as he was snuggling the little boy on the sofa. Sometimes he would kiss John and often he would praise him. His little mind was soaking it all up as Sherlock elaborated on the finer points of making love. John really liked the meaning his Daddy provided.

“It’s when two people love each other so much that they want nothing more but to make the other feel pleasure in the purest of ways.” At that, John hugged his Daddy tight.

“I loved making love to you, Daddy. You make me so happy because you love me.” John whispered.

“I would love nothing more than to make you happy, my little prince.” Sherlock whispered back, stroking his John’s back.

Sherlock did demonstrations as John looked on. He would masturbate in front of John to show him what he wants. In turn, John would do the same. He experimented on himself stroking, pulling, caressing areas while Sherlock watched. And, oh, how he loved watching John try new things that would bring him pleasure. John would close his eyes and buck into his fist; he would do as Sherlock suggested to pull on his balls; he would sometimes pinch his nipples until it hardened; and one time, John tasted his own come. Sherlock came when he saw John putting his filthy fingers on his lips and licking it. He was mid-stroke when it happened and just like that, Sherlock came. Hard. Such a beautiful filthy sight.

During the interim, John gave his first blowjob. John’s small mouth couldn’t accommodate past the head of Sherlock’s cock. Whatever he lacked for in years, he stunningly made up for in ingenuity. He made use of his tongue; laving at the head and paying special attention to the slit. He made use of his small hands; one hand wasn’t big enough to grip. He applied pressure exactly where his Daddy needed it. He made use of that hot wet mouth to suck, suck, and suck. John thinks his thumb sucking was a blessing in disguise because his Daddy seemed to lose his mind when he sucked the head of Daddy’s cock.

John also explored Daddy’s body, much like Daddy explored his. “Daddy?” John asked as he straddled his Daddy’s tummy. The soreness he felt now diminished to an uncomfortable feeling in his hole. Sherlock didn’t want to risk it so he decided to give it a few days more.

“Yes, baby?” Sherlock said, voice rough, as he looked up to see his John naked on top of him. He was already very hard and very naked in the middle of their bed.

“Sh-shall I?...” John hesitated.

“Explore, love. I want you to explore and see for yourself what Daddy likes.” Sherlock said, caressing John’s thighs.

The boy leaned down and brought their lips together in a slow but very passionate kiss. John was holding on to Sherlock’s shoulders when he broke the kiss and licked at Sherlock’s upper lip. He loved that upper lip because it made Daddy’s mouth look like a heart. John outlined his Daddy’s lips and kneaded his shoulders. “Daddy…” the boy said, voice barely above a whisper. They were gazing into each other’s eyes and they found love there and knew that their bond was unbreakable, come what may. John kissed his Daddy once more before kissing his Daddy’s jaw. He licked it, nibbled at it, felt stubble scratching his soft cheeks. He found that he liked it. His kisses trailed down, where Daddy’s jaw met his neck. John inhaled Daddy’s scent there. He liked it too. It seems there is nothing he doesn’t like about his Daddy and he knew he couldn’t ever change his mind about that. John then licked a stripe down Sherlock’s throat. The man underneath him groaning and John could feel the throat vibrate and licked some more.

Sherlock was completely relaxed, he gave John this. Today, John could explore wherever he wanted, however he wanted. Encouraging the boy and making him in charge was a great decision, Sherlock decided. John should know how to take control as much as he should know how to give it. Lying on the bed, he was completely still except for his lazy caresses on John’s thighs (voluntary) and the jumps his cock made whenever John did something to turn him on even more (involuntary).

John was lapping at the hollow of his Daddy’s throat. He felt much more confident now that Daddy was making those deep beautiful sounds that could only mean John was doing great. He proceeded to lick along Daddy’s collarbone. Once he was done tasting that part, he moved his bottom, his arse now centimetres away from the big cock. He put his hand on Daddy’s chest and looked at him. _He’s asking permission,_ Sherlock thought. Sherlock nodded in response.

Seeing Daddy smile and nod, John leaned forward and had his fingers hover over Sherlock’s nipples. He looked at it before furrowing his eyebrows and gently touching it with his index fingers. He drew a small circle around it and Sherlock moaned. John bent lower and licked it which elicited a louder moan from his Daddy. John brought his hand to his mouth to wet his fingers then proceeded to touch the other nipple again. “Jawn…” Sherlock moaned, hips gently bucking into the air. John laved at his Daddy’s nipples until they were hard nubs. He alternated licking one nipple and pinching the other. Sherlock at this point started to knead on John’s arse, careful not to damage his healing hole. John felt bolder and lightly nibbled on Sherlock’s right nipple. “Jawn!” His eyes opened wide and looked down at what his Jawn was doing. He placed one hand on the boy’s head to let him continue the occasional nibbling. John was happy to oblige. He licked a circle around the nipple just like his finger did and bit down on it. It wasn’t too hard but Sherlock definitely felt a bit of pain on his abused nipple which made it more pleasurable. John dragged his tongue to lick a stripe across Sherlock’s chest as he moved on to the next nipple and did the same. John felt bad for the first nipple, it might feel neglected, so he pinched it hard as John bit the left just as hard.

Sherlock was panting bucking into thin air. He never knew he’d like nipple play; he always wanted to be the one in control so he never really had the chance to sit back and have someone lick him and bite him there. John always surprised him by making him realize things about him he didn’t even know he liked.

John backed up a bit more until he felt the tip of his Daddy’s cock poke the small of his back. Sherlock jumped at the sudden sensation. He gripped the small hips and pushed it back a bit more until it could nestle between his boy’s arse cheeks. His cock being sandwiched felt so incredible. “Jawn…” John didn’t need to be told what to do. Slowly, he ground his hips up and down, his hands on his Daddy’s chest supporting him. Sherlock was squeezing John’s arse so his cock felt that beautiful tightness. “Touch yourself, John.” Sherlock was looking up at John, his eyelids heavy. “Touch yourself, Jawn, my precious prince, show daddy how much you love him.” Sherlock coaxed. Slowly, John took his cock in hand and gave it a few experimental strokes. He threw his head back. Everything Daddy did and said made his cock twitch, feeling fuller and heavier.

“Daddy. Yes. Daddy. You make my cock so hard, Daddy. I love feeling you and tasting everywhere, Daddy.” John choked out. His hips were grinding Sherlock’s cock every few syllables, in time with his strokes on his cock.

“You’re mine, Jawn. All mine. Mine.” Sherlock managed to breather out as his hips met John’s. Their pace increasing.

“Yes, Daddy. All yours. Jawn is yours, daddy.” John held on as much as he could as he rocked from Sherlock’s hips. He’s bouncing up and down and he loved every bit of it.

John’s head was thrown back, trying to hold on as his Daddy pounded on the cleft of John’s ass. His strokes becoming more and more erratic. They were both pure sensation. Electrifying. Intoxicating. John and Sherlock. Baby and Daddy. Rutting at each other to completion, to pleasure, to ecstasy.

“Jawn, yes! Mine. All mine. God, John. Come for me, baby. Come for Daddy.” Everything happened all at once. John was coming, spurting his semen on his Daddy’s chest as he moaned long and deep. The sight did Sherlock over. He was breathless. His Jawn came because Daddy told him to. Perfect. Utterly perfect. Sherlock came not long after John did. They rode out their orgasm moaning each other’s names and staking claim of each other.

John slumped on Sherlock’s torso spent and sated, happy and safe in his Daddy’s arms. Sherlock peppered his baby boy with kisses on his forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not condone or support any sort of underage relationships in real life. Any sexual relationship between an adult and a minor in real life is rape and abuse, and perpetrators should be prosecuted to the full extent of the law.


End file.
